mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000011
Category:Matches Combatants Argonaut #1 vs Travis Canby Match Text March 23, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton climbs into the ring. He puts the microphone to his mouth and begins the introduction. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Tupelo National Guard Armory!! Tonight you’re here to watch the only wrestling organization with true Mississippi roots!” The crowd cheers wildly. “Tonight’s matches are sanctioned by Mississippi Valley Wrestling. Tonight’s officials are Marti Gentz, Tom Jackson, A.J. Adams and Andrew Adams.” Andrew Adams climbs into the ring. Several laughs break out from the audience at his youth. Littleton begins speaking again. “Our first match of the evening is set for one fall with a ten-minute time limit. The referee for this match, making his officiating debut, is Andrew Adams!!” Jason James and one of the Argonauts walk down the aisle to the ring. Littleton continues, “Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Jason James, from Mount Olympus, weighing 301 pounds, is Argonaut #1!!!” The crowd boos terribly. Both of the Canby Twins walk down the aisle from the other side of the arena. Littleton continues, “His opponent, accompanied to the ring by his brother Troy, from Holly Springs, MS, weighing 242 pounds, is Travis Canby!!!” The crowd cheers greatly. Jason stays on the outside of the ring. Both Canbys stand in the ring in front of the larger masked wrestler. Andrew tries to maintain order in the ring. He backs #1 towards one corner. He orders Troy to get out of the ring. Troy complains, but he concedes to the referee’s wishes. Once Troy steps off the ring apron, Andrew calls for the bell. Travis starts to circle the ring, but #1 steps in front of him. Travis bumps into him. #1 shoves him backwards. Travis staggers back into the ropes. #1 charges with a clothesline, but Travis moves out of the way. #1 catches himself. Travis runs into the far ropes. As #1 turns around, Travis nails him with a flying forearm. #1 catches himself so that he doesn’t fall out of the ring. Travis runs into the side ropes and comes off with a cross body block. #1 catches him and drops him across his knee with a backbreaker. #1 picks Travis back up and lifts him high over his head in a military press. #1 steps out from under Travis. Travis drops facefirst on the mat. Argonaut #1 bounces off the side ropes and drops an elbow across Travis’ chest. #1 goes for the pin. Andrew gets down to count … one … two … Travis kicks out! #1 complains about a slow count. Jason climbs onto the ring apron and complains about Andrew’s “slow” count. Travis takes advantage of the situation and grabs #1’s ankle. Troy climbs onto the ring apron. He jumps onto the top rope and comes off with the Canby Drop on #1. Travis slides out of the ring as Troy hooks #1’s leg. Travis tells Andrew to keep his eyes on the match. Andrew turns around and sees the pin attempt. He gets down to count … one … #1 tosses Troy into the air with the kickout! Troy lands on his feet. He runs into the ropes. Jason trips him. Andrew warns Jason about interfering in the match. The crowd starts chanting “Travis!!” #1 drops a knee into Troy’s back. #1 pulls back on Troy’s back in a modified surfboard. Andrew asks Troy if he wants to submit. Troy refuses. Travis starts to get the fans behind his brother. #1 releases the hold. He throws Troy out of the ring. He complains to Andrew to get his ears checked. Jason slams Troy’s head into the ring apron. Travis tries to get Andrew’s attention. Jason picks Troy up in a fireman’s carry and drops him in the Trojan Horse (inverted atomic drop). Jason slams Troy’s head into the ring post as #1 and Travis argue with each other. Andrew tries to keep Travis and #1 away from each other. Jason rolls Troy into the ring. He yells to #1. Argonaut#1 turns around and drops an elbow across Troy’s chest. Travis tries to keep the crowd behind Troy. #1 picks Troy up and plants him in the corner. #1 drapes Troy’s right leg over the middle rope. #1 steps onto Troy’s right thigh. Andrew tries to get between the wrestlers after #1 refuses to release the hold. Andrew manages to back #1 to the middle of the ring. Troy gets his leg off the middle rope. Troy hobbles along the ropes. #1 charges Troy and takes him over the top rope with a clothesline. Troy lands on his head. Travis rushes around the ring to check on his brother. Andrew tells Travis to get away. Travis reluctantly backs away from his brother. Argonaut #1 steps through the ropes. Andrew tries to keep him in the ring. Travis moves back to drag Troy towards the corner. Andrew and #1 continue to brawl with each other. Travis rolls Troy around the corner and under the ring apron. Jason and #1 try to tell Andrew what’s going on. Travis rolls into the ring. #1 picks Travis up by the hair and backs him against the ropes. #1 whips him across the ring. Travis bounces off the ropes. #1 goes for a clothesline, but Travis grabs his arm and swings around in a crucifix. #1 backs to the ropes. Troy crawls out from under the ring apron and grabs #1’s feet. #1 stumbles Travis rolls through into a pinning combination. Andrew gets down to count … one … two … Jason drags him out of the ring! Andrew gets into Jason’s face. Jason shoves Andrew. Andrew shoves Jason. #1 reaches over the top rope and grabs Andrew by the hair. Travis runs into the opposite ropes. He nails #1 from behind with a flying kneelift to the back of the head. #1 tumbles over the top rope. Travis hops to the top rope. He comes off the ropes with the Canby Drop onto #1 and Jason. Andrew just barely gets out of the way. Travis rolls #1 back into the ring. Travis slides into the ring and crawls into a pinning combination. Andrew slides into the ring and counts … one … two … three!! Littleton announces, “The winner of the contest, in a time of 8:48, is Travis Canby!!!”